Mau Loa
by Arrialee
Summary: A team from New Mexico has come to learn for the Five-0 group. what could happen right, romance for some friendship for others even a few weddings at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0 if i did i'd be living with the stars in right now. lol I do however own the NM Task force but only cuz the names i used the people love me. ^_^ Enjoy. **

Steve McGarrett was on his way to the Governor's office with his partner Daniel "Danny" Williams.

"What can we do for you today Governor." Steve asks noticing the three women and one man standing in the office too.

One woman is white and tall long dark brown hair she looked like the leader of the four. The next woman was about as tall as Danny she had dark skin black hair with hints of blue and what looked like color extensions of purple and bright blue. The last woman looked a bit like the first but younger and with light brown hair she was a little shorter than the first too. Last was a man who wore glasses and had short curly hair, he to be white.

"This is Emily Walker, Maria Quezada, Misty Walker, and Justin Moore. They are the Task Force team for New Mexico, their just starting out and since our team is doing so good Governor of New Mexico decided to send them here to train for the month."

Steve and Danny nod to everyone. The three girls smile and nod back were the guy just nods.

"Miss Walker here," She points at the woman with long dark brown hair "Is the leader of the team."

"Please call me Emily." The lady says

"I'm quite busy at the moment I'll let the introductions be done at the Five-0 base. I hope you enjoy your time here and be safe." Then the Governor rushes out the door.

"Well if you'll follow me I'll show you to our base, but first I'm Steve McGarrett and this is my partner and second in command Danny Williams."

"Well as you know I'm Emily Walker leader of the New Mexico task force, this is Maria Quezada my second in command and best friend. The girl next to her is my sister Misty and the guy standing next to her is my fiancé and our tech genius Justin Moore."

Steve and Danny shake all their hands, Steve notices Danny lingering on Maria's hand.

Why don't we head to your base now." Emily says.

Steve and Danny get into the silver Camaro and the New Mexico team gets into the black SUV that they rented.

In the SUV Emily drove and Maria sat next to her beating Justin and Misty to the front seat.

"So what do you guys think of Steve and Danny so far guys." Emily asks.

Misty and Maria answer at the same time "Their cute" they both laugh.

"I knew that was coming" Emily laughs.

"What about you Justin?"

"I think we'll learn a lot from them." He says "Besides we can also look at places for the wedding as well."

Emily smiles

"Glad were the ones that got picked for the training sucks that everyone else is stuck back home." Maria says

"Ya I know but not everyone could come we needed someone to watch our base back home."

The New Mexico team actually had 10 members, but since they started the team they were selected for the training.

Misty plugs in her I-pod and they listen to music for the rest of the ride and take in the beauty of the island.

In the Camaro Steve and Danny are talking about the other team.

"What do you think Danno?" Steve asks

"I think this is gonna be interesting." Danny says

"I saw the way you looked at the one girl, what's her name… Maria. She has some nice hair." Steve laughs as his partner just stares at him.

"She is pretty cute think she's into me." Danny says.

Steve just shakes his head.

"Its kinda funny you know, they have three girls and one guy where as we have three guys and one girl."

"Ya and they probably have more people on their task force, I mean New Mexico is a big state." Danny says

"Ya your probably right."

The two comtinue the ride in silence


	2. Meeting Everyone

When they finally get to the Five-0 base the NM team is laughing at something one of the girls did to Justin and Emily is giving both girls a death stare. Wanting to know what was so funny Danny asks Maria, she tells him that before they got out of the car they were making fun of Justin and that it was a favorite pastime of Misty and hers.

Danny smiles.

They get to the office and Chin and Kono are already there waiting for the "surprise" Steve told them about.

"Guys this is the New Mexico Task force. I'll let them introduce themselves." Steve says

Emily starts.

"Hi I'm Emily Walker leader of the NM Group."

"Hi I'm Maria Quezada I'm second in command."

"Hi I'm Misty Walker and yes I'm Emily's sister"

"Hi I'm Justin Moore and I'm the computer person."

When they finish Chin and Kono introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Chin Ho Kelly just call me Chin and I work well with computers too.

"Hi I'm Kono I'm Chin's cousin.

"Ok now that introductions are done let's talk." Steve says

"We're really just here to learn and observe from you guys. To be trained by the best is what we want." Emily says.

"Ok let's start by everyone telling about yourselves. I know very school itish but it's the best thing for know to kill time. Then we can split up and we can show you guys the island."

"Well Steven since it's your idea you start us off." Danny pokes at his partner.

"Fine I will. Ok so you know my name but my full title is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett I was a Navy SEAL and am the leader of the Five-0 team."

Steve pokes at Danny to go next.

"Ok I'm Danny Williams I use to be a detective in New Jersey then I transferred out to Hawaii to be closer to my 8 year old daughter." Saying this Danny thought he might lose his chance with Maria, but looking at her she is smiling.

Chin goes next

"Not much about me I'm Hawaiian native born and raise with family all over I use to be a cop but that's old news." Chin says "I like going for rides on my Harley though."

"Thanks for saving me for last guys gees" Kono laughs. "I'm big into surfing so if you wanna learn while your hear I'll be happy to teach you. And I just graduated the police academy."

"Ok I guess it our turn now." Emily says, "I was Major in the Army before the Governor Started our task force. I like riding Horses and can't wait to marry my fiancé."

Emily nudges at Maria who seams to have stopped paying attention.

"Oh me, ok I was a cop in my home town before Emily recruited me we've been friends for who knows how long and I'm a single parent with an 8 year old daughter as well. I went straight to the academy right out of high school so I could provide for my child who at the time I went in was 6 months old."

Misty goes next.

"Me now cool, so I'm the youngest on the team so Kona don't feel bad I've just finished the academy too. Yes I am Emily's sister and no that's not the reason I'm on her team. I'm actually not aloud to say why I'm on the team so lets leave it at that." Misty smiles.

"And I'm last." Justin says " Ok well like Emily said I'm her fiancé and I'm also a computer genius. I mostly work with the computers but I do do some field work."

Steve gets up from his seat.

"Ok now that done we can spilt in partners and take you on a tour of the island and meet back at my house for dinner."

Danny steps forward and asks Maria to ride with him. She nods yes. Kono and Misty team up Emily goes with Steve and Chin and Justin pair up.


	3. The Big Island

**Hi everyone thanks to everyone that has added my story to his or her alerts or favorite it. I don't own Hawaii Five-0 but do own the idea and I thank my friends for letting me put their personalities into the story. Ok and the story is a bit Danny and Maria centered but what can I say I love Scott Caan. **

Everyone walks out of the Five-0 base talking to their partner that they will be riding with. Getting out to the parking lot the NM team follows their partner to their car.

"No way Steve that's a nice truck you got there." Misty calls out "Makes me miss mine back home."

"Ya but at least his clean, yours has dust everywhere even inside." Maria laughs and Misty makes a rude gesture to her. Emily glares at both of them and they both behave.

Before they go Emily reminds them why they are here and to behave. Emily kisses Justin bye and gets into the truck, throwing her glare at the two girls.

Maria gets into the silver Camaro with Danny and they take off. While in the car a strange ring tone goes off and Maria starts laughing silently.

"Hello" Danny says answering his phone. "What do you mean you just left the island, well ya its last minute? I'm giving a tour of the island to someone." Danny argues with his ex-wife.

"Of course I'll go get her, just a little more or a warning next time." Danny hangs up the phone and he looks pissed and yet pleased.

"Is everything ok?" Maria asks.

"My ex-wife and her husband have decided to leave the island and go away for the weekend. Leaving me with my daughter, I don't mind its just, you don't mind if she rides with us do you?" Danny asks hoping she won't mind.

"Of course not I'd love to meet her. It may help to have a little one around I miss my daughter very much." Maria pulls out a picture of her and a little girl. They look alike down to the hair; both are brown skin and dark brown hair with the same brown eyes. "My hair was kinda of a bet between the two of us." Maria laughs.

"What's her name?" Danny asks

Kiana Amelia Jacqueline Quezada"

"Isn't Kiana Hawaiian?" Danny asks.

"It is, one of my best friends in high school was named Kiana. She died the night my baby was born. She helped me a lot though school and made sure on the days I was to sick to go that I got all my work done and turned in. if not for her and Emily I wouldn't of finished high school."

"I see and her middle name is for your leader Emily just the Spanish version, Jacqueline is for who? Sorry I don't mean to pry I'm just asking.

Maria laughs

"Its ok I love talking about Kiana. Jacqueline is my mother's middle name, and because the father doesn't recognize her as his she has my last name." Maria puts the picture away.

"Is she staying with your mom while you're here." Danny asks

"No with one of my second oldest brother and his family. It was hard to leave her but to keep her safe I'd do anything."

Danny smiles and his heart beats a little faster. Maria looks out at the ocean and the land as they pull up to a school. They both get out and wait for the bell to ring. When it does a little girl about the same age as her daughter runs to Danny and jumps in his arms.

"Hello Monkey" Danny says

"Hey Danno"

"Gracie this is Maria Quezada she is her from New Mexico to learn from me and Uncle Steve and everyone else."

Grace walks over to Maria and shakes her hand.

"Hello Grace you can call me Maria. You know I have daughter back home the same age as you." Grace smiles.

They all get back into the car.

"Grace you don't mind going on a tour of the island with us do you?" Maria asks from the front seat. Grace shakes her head no.

"That's good,"

"The car ride around for awhile was quite Maria asking Grace questions and Grace asking some back. Near the end of the tour Maria's phone starts to ring.

"Hello. Hey mamas how are you baby I miss you." That must be Malia, Danny tells himself.

He pulls over to a part of the beach were they get out of the car. Danny and Grace go to a place that is selling shaved ice and Maria walks a bit behind them talking on her phone. After a bit Danny hears Maria say goodnight to the little girl on the other end of the phone and she hangs up whipping a small tear from her eyes.

They head back to the car with the sun setting its time to get to Steve's house.

**Steve and Emily**

So what made you go into the Army?" Steve asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

"I come from a long line of family who was in the army. That's were my parents met and me and Justin met."

"What about your sister I know she said she can't talk about why she's on the team but maybe you could tell a little bit." Steve asks

Emily smiles and nods

"Misty has always been a bit special. She's been doing undercover work for many people since she was a junior in high school and a bit even before then. The only reason she went to the academy was to put on a real record that she had some training." Emily says.

They tour the island talking about random things and Steve tells Emily about his father. They also go to the store to get what will be needed for dinner that night. Emily telling Steve what her team will and will not eat.

They get back to the house and start to cook the food. Most of it is done by the time everyone shows up.

**So tell me what you think and please be nice the updates will slow down a bit during the week just mainly because I don't have internet at home and class starts again today. Whoo not. Ok I may have another chapter up this morning too . **


	4. The Kiss

**Its me again yay lol I don't own anyone but the idea and even then I'm getting help from my friends. So I hope you enjoy **

Everyone starts to arrive and the food is almost done.

When Danny, Maria, and Grace show up Misty runs out to meet them and tell Maria about what happened that day. Misty spots Grace and smiles.

"Well who is this little cutie." Misty says.

"My name is Grace and who are you?" Grace asks

"My name is Misty. Tell me Grace did you know that Steve has a beach in his back yard." Grace nods

"Well would you like to go swimming with me and Kono? She was gonna tech me some cool water tricks."

Grace's eyes light up and she looks at her dad.

"Can I Danno."

Danny seeing this as a chance to spend more time with Maria nods his head yes, Misty picks up Grace on her back and they run towards the back of the house.

Maria laughs

"That's Misty for you she loves little kids, she gets along great with Malia."

Danny and Maria just stand around the a shy smile gets on her face.

:I guess we should let the others know were here." Danny says

the two walk through the house and into the backyard, the food could be smelled from the kitchen.

"Hey about time you guys got here, I thought we were gonna have to go and look for you." Emily laughs

"Hey who is that little girl with Kono and Misty?" Justin asks

"Oh that's Danny's daughter Grace." Steve says.

"She looks like the same age as…" Emily cuts off as she looks at Maria.

She could tell the girl missed her daughter. Not feeling hungry Maria heads down to the beach and starts walking down it.

"Is there something we missed?" Misty asks as they pass Maria on the way back up to the house.

"Maria's having a hard time with out Kiana, she hasn't been this far from her since she got back from the academy and that was 8 years ago." Emily explains

"Hey Danny why don't you go give her company." Steve says to his partner who he thought was behind him, instead he is already almost to were Maria is.

The two just sit on the beach in silence. Maria leans her head on Danny and they both just stare at the setting sun. After while Maria leans up and smiles.

Thanks Danny" She says and kisses him on the cheek. She gets up and dust the sand off her jeans, Danny does the same thing only when he's done he grabs Maria's arm and pulls her in for a kiss. He kisses her long and hard and she kisses him back.

When they break apart their both smiling and they both walk back to were everyone is.

When they get back everyone is talking and having a good time. Danny walks over to a sleepy Grace and puts her in his lap. Maria walks over to Misty and talks to her and Kono.

At 9:30 the NM team is starting to yawn.

"Looks you guys could use some sleep." Chin says "Good thing it's the weekend, we don't work them."

Everyone says goodbye and Maria gives Danny her cell number maybe they could do something together with Grace tomorrow, or just together.

IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO THE HOTEL

"So Maria are you going to be able to make it the rest of the month." Emily asks

"I think I will" Maria says smiling

When they get back to the hotel Emily tells her team that they will have a seven am workout in the weight room and a quick jog afterwards. Then they can do whatever they want. Till its time to meet up with the Five-0 team in the evening.

They all go into their rooms and crash for the night. Only to be woken up at 7am for their workout. When they all get down stair Maria, Misty and Justin are surprised to see the Five-0 team there ready to work out to even little Grace.

"For the run on the beach Danny and Grace stay behind, Danny because of his knee and Grace because she wouldn't be able to keep up.

When they get back Grace and Danny have a sort of breakfast waiting for them.

Before the Five-0 team heads home to clean up Danny pulls Maria aside.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today." Danny asks

"Sure what about Grace is she coming to?" Maria asks.

"No she wants to go to a friends so I'll be dropping her off as soon as we get cleaned up." Danny says.

"Ok I'll meet you here about 12:30 Kono wanted to take us girls shopping, and Chin is taking Justin to have a better look at your computers at the office." Maria says.

I'll see you at 12:30 then." Danny says and leans in and kisses her lips.

Maria rushes up stairs and quickly showers and changes into a flowing green skirt and blue top. When she is done she rushes to Emily's room and grabs her when she opens the door and pulls her to Misty room.

"What's going on Mia." Emily asks the nervous girl.

"I think I'm in love." Maria blurts out. A knock at the door and Misty lets in Justin, Chin and Kono. Justin kisses Emily goodbye and he leaves with Chin.

"Come in and make yours self comfortable Kono." Misty says then she turns back to Maria.

"Now who are you in love with Maria."

Maria looks around the room at all the girls.

"Danny. Last night on the beach he kissed me and today he kisses me again and wants to take me out to lunch."

All the girls make a loud high pinch scream kinda.

"I knew it from the way he was looking at you last night." Kono said.

"You deserve someone who will treat you good to Mia after what that asshole did to you." Emily says "Although you did get the most beautiful thing out of him."

The girls gather their things and take off to shop and look around the island mainly on foot.

**Ek ok so tell I know it's a little slow but if not the next chapter then the one after it there will be action I promise ya. **


	5. Lunch and Skype

**Yay more writing today. Even though I should be doing homework I'd rather write this. No I sadly don't own Hawaii Five-0 or their characters. If I did I would so be in Hawaii right now making goo-goo eyes at Scott Caan right now and I would be rich one can hope and dream ya. I do however own the ideas of this story but not the names those belong to my wonderful friends and if they ever read it they won't try and kill me in my sleep lol love ya. Now back to our regularly scheduled program. **

**DANNY AND STEVE**

"You have to help me Steve." Danny says as they drop off Grace at her friend's house.

The detective need help with his lunch date and so he grabbed the only person he could think of.

"You really like her don't you." Steve says

"Well ya I think I do, and Grace does too. She couldn't stop talking about her on the way home last night and this morning." Danny says.

"Ok I'll help you I know the perfect thing too." Steve says

SHOPPING

The girls walk around most the morning window-shopping and getting things for people back home. Stopping to eat some shaved ice from a big man that turns out to be a friend of Kono's.

They soon return to the hotel and Maria rushed to her room to get ready.

She changes into a black skirt and changes into a red tank top on it matches the skirt. Putting her hair in small waves and adding a clip that Kiana had given her for mothers day the year before.

While slipping on her sandals there is knock at her door. Butterflies suddenly emerge in her stomach and she goes to answer the door, purse in hand. The door open Danny smiles and just stares at Maria for a minute before holding his arm out for her to take. Maria closes the door and the two set off down the hallway. Before they make it to the elevators they can hear giggling coming from behind them. Maria turns and glares at the giggling girls and they hear a door slam shut. She turns around blushing and the two get into the elevator and head down to the lobby.

"So what are we having for lunch?" Maria asks

"Well it's a nice day still I thought we could walk down to this nice pizza place and you can see how the Hawaiians make pizza." Danny says

'Oh I don't like pineapples on my pizza." Maria says

"Really, ok me either, I was hoping you'd say that, so instead I have a better Idea. Danny reaches into the trunk of his car and pulls out a picnic basket.

"How about a trip to a small park with a great view of the ocean."

Maria nods and smiles.

They get into the car and Danny drives inland for a while, and then makes a turn towards the sea. Maria looks out the window and worries that they may run out of road soon until Danny pulls the car to a stop. Danny gets out of the car and rushes to the other side and opens up Maria's door. Maria gets out of the car and looks around. She can see a blanket already laid on the ground under a tree, with a perfect view of the ocean.

"How'd you find this place?" Maria asks

"Steve told me about it said he found it when he was younger." Danny says

""Well I'm just gonna have to say thank you next time I see him." Maria says smiling

Danny grabs the basket and they walk to the blanket. Maria slips off her sandals and sits next to Danny who is already pulling out food.

They eat and talk about little things. Danny tells Maria about his life in New Jersey and how he misses it sometimes.

Maria tells him about Kiana and how raising her and going to school was hard, but she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"I would like to meet her one day" Danny says

Maria smiles "I am having my brother make a skype call this afternoon if you would like to see her."

"Sure" Danny says

After they are done eating Danny clears everything and they just lay and enjoy the view. Maria with her head on Danny's chest looks up at him and he looks down at her. She gets on her knees and leans down and kisses his lips. Danny pulls her on top of him and kisses her back. They kiss until they can't breath.

"Wow" was all Maria could say.

Danny smiles

Just the Maria's phone goes off.

"Sorry I have to take it everywhere just in case." Maria tells Danny

"Hey no problem" Danny reaches in his pocket and shows her his. "Never leave home with out it either. Go ahead and answer that it may be important.

Maria nods

"Hello. Oh I hi Jake what's up, no I don't know what time it is I've been out and haven't looked at my clock." She pauses "Oh wow ok give me about half an hour and I'll be back at my hotel room with my computer on. Tell my girl I love her and I'll see her in a bit."

"I guess we lost track of time. I'm 15 minutes late for that call." Maria tells Danny.

"Its ok." Danny assures her.

Maria smiles if it had been any other guy they would have complained that Kiana was getting in the way but Danny had Grace so he knows what its like to care for a child.

Maria leans in and kisses Danny again; they start kissing again until Maria has to stop them.

"Sorry, it's late there and she really wants to talk to me."

"Ok lets go then"

"I'm sorry"

"No its ok"

They pack up everything and leave.

Maria is looking out the window smiling the whole way back, Danny holding her hand.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Walking in the hotel holding hands Danny and Maria get to the lobby and they run into Emily and Justin, with Steve and Misty. Maria blushes as they walk past everyone to get to her room.

They both start laughing in the elevator when the doors close.

"Did you see them I think they are thinking something else when we rushed passed them." Danny says

"I think your right." Maria says

When they get to her room Maria sets up her MAC and logs on to her skype account.

Soon it sound like a phone is ringing and Maria answers her computer and a little girl pops up on the screen.

"Momma!" the girl cries out.

"Hey baby how are you."

"I'm good, guess what uncle Jake let me do today."

"What's that."

"He let me…" A man holds his mouth over the girl's mouth.

"Come on Kiana you said you wouldn't tell your mother till she got home."

"What'd you do Jake."

The little girl gets her uncle's hand off her mouth.

"He let me shoot his paintball gun at uncle Eli."  
>"JAKE!"<p>

Danny is laughing behind her. Maria elbows him.

"Hey who is that?" Jake asks

"None of your business now let me talk to my daughter."

Jake goes away and Kiana comes back.

"So besides shooting your uncle how have you been."

"Good it rained yesterday for a few minutes and we got to play in it. So momma who is that man with you." Kiana gets closer to the screen. "He's kinda cute, did you kiss him yet."

Danny and Maria laugh

"Your not suppose to think boys are cute yet, not it'll you 20."  
>"Mom…" the girl cries<p>

"Kiki this is Danny Williams." Maria gets close to the screen "And yes I have kissed him."

Both girls laugh, Danny blushing behind Maria.

"Oh momma he's turning red."

Maria turns around and looks at Danny."

"Oh I'm sorry come here." She pulls Danny to the computer again.

"Hello mister Williams."

"Hello Kiana, you can call me Danny though. Maybe the next time you call I'll have my daughter with me."

Kiana's eyes light up.

"Really, its so boring only having boy cousins, Momma I want a sister."

Maria blushes now.

"Well see." Looking at her watch Maria signs

"Its time for us to go sweet heart we have work to do."

"Yes momma I love you."

"Love you to baby. Tell those brothers of mine to behave ok."

"Yes ma'ma. Tell Aunty Em and Misty I said hi"

"Sure thing hun." The screen goes blank after the girl sends off a kiss.

"So that's Kiana. Yes she is very blunt, gets that from her grandma and her uncles."

"I see and she gets her beauty from her mother." Danny gets close and kisses her. He pushes her onto the bed and they kiss, Danny reaches his hand up Maria's shirt wanting to feel her skin, then a knock interrupt them.

"Come on you two its time to go." Steve's voice comes through the door.

"Sure thing super-SEAL."

The two straighten themselves and head out the door.

When they get down stairs they head to their separate teams and join in on their meetings.

FASTFORWD

Sunday the morning is the same as before and the teams spend time together. Kono starts on teachng them how to surf, and tells the story of when Danny first started surfing. They met Steve's sister and have one party before the real work begins the next day.

MONDAY  
>The NM team does their morning training then heads to the Five-0 Headquarters.<p>

**SORRY I know its long but I so promise that the next chapter will have action in it I swear. So I notice that reading through everything again that Maria's daughter her name is Kiana but before I changed it it was Malia so I'll try and go back and fix any mistakes. Thank you for every person willing to follow me. Well love ya lots got to go and finish a papr for school tomorrow. Night all. **


	6. Car Crashes and Old Enemies

**Hi everyone I'm here again yay. So no I don't own Hawaii Five-0 still wish I did though would be very cool. Thanks to all my friends who are giving me ideas and not killing me when they read my fiction. **

MONDAY AFTERNOON

Still no cases coming in for the Five-0 and NM Team everyone was getting bored. Chin and Justin had figured out to make the computers virtual and they were playing games. Mary came to see if they had all wanted lunch and when they gave her their order Maria decided to go with her. Kissing vDanny bye Maria follows Mary out.

MARY AND MARIA

"So Mary what's it like living in Hawaii?" Maria asks

"When I was younger I liked it but after my mother died my father sent me to LA. It's the first time I've been back in a years." The two talk about random things, Mary asking about Kiana and Maria asking about Mary's travels.

On the way back from getting the food Maria starts to notice that they are being followed.

"Mary take the next right." Maria says.

"What why."

"The car behind us the black mustang, its been following us since we got back in the car."

Mary speeds up and takes the right Maria had told her. Sure enough the mustang turns and is still following them.

Maria takes out her cell phone and dials Emily's number.

"Hey what's taking so long with our food." Emily asks

"Mary and I are being followed." Maria says

"What kind of car." Emily asks

"It's a black mustang, that's all I can see the windows are to tinted to see who is driving."

"Ok just stay calm I got Justin and Chin locking onto your cell phones."

"Can I speak to Danny." Maria asks

"In a minute. After your done talking to him hang up and take the tracking device out of your phone. Remember that pocket I made everyone sew into their close."

"Yes"

"Hide it there they should be able to find it, even if they do we'll find you both got it."

"Yes ma'me, If anything does happen tell Kiana I love her." Maria says.

"We'll find you don't worry."

Maria hears Emily handing the phone to Danny.

"Hey babe," Danny says

"Hey I just wanted to hear your voice before anything happens." Maria says

"Hey you'll be fine we'll find you I promise." Danny reassures her.

"I know, but still I just wanted to tell you … Mary watch out." Maria screams

"Two cars turn in front of them.

"Turn to the left."

Danny hears a click

"Mary are you ok." Maria asks

"Ya I just hit my head."

Maria tries to get the tracking chip from her phone."

"Shit"

"What, what's wrong?" Mary asks

"I can't get the tracker out. On the count of three get out of the car and run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you."

"Ok"

"Ready, one, two, three, go" Maria shouts

Both girls get out and start to run gunfire comes from behind them and Maria turns and shoots back at them. Turning back around she is right behind Maria, when a black SUV get in front of them and three big guys get out and grab both of them. Maria trying to fight back it takes the extra guy to get her in the car finally hitting her on the head to knock her out or at least slow her down and bit.

Before she is completely unconscious Maria could hear Mary screaming her name then she passes out.

BACK AT FIVE-0 BASE

"Maria, MARIA!" Danny yells into the phone.

"What happen?" Emily asks

"I don't know all I heard was Maria screaming a crash then she hung up." Danny says running his hands through his hair.

"As long as she takes out the tracking chip we'll find them." Emily says

Justin pulls a thin red card from his wallet and inserts it into computer.

"What's that?" Steve asks

"When we first started the our force I said I wouldn't do it unless I could track everyone on the team, or at least the 4 of us since we get the most hits. So I had Justin develop a tracking chip that is undetectable when someone is being searched for wires. Its come in hand a few times. We each carry a red card to activate the chip of who is missing. If Maria was able to get it out of her phone in time we should find them." Emily explains.

"We should get that, with how much we lose Steve." Kono jokes trying to cheer Danny up a bit.

Justin is typing away at a computer trying to get Maria's location. A map of the island is on the screen and pin pointing the location.

"I got it, it says she's in the same place, so either they crashed and the people following them think their dead or she couldn't get the tracker out and ran for it."

"Best bet is she ran for it. Justin you stay here and track the rest of us we'll head to the scene." Emily says she looks at Steve for approval since they were in his state. He nods and they take off.

Getting closer to where Maria's tracker was the two teams see the car Maria and Mary were in. The car looked like it had flipped and landed back on its wheels.

When they get closer to the car they can see that there is no one in it, and there was very minimal blood.

Looking in the car they find Maria's phone and Emily pulls out the tracking chip.

"Well now we find them the old fashion way. Misty check for tire marks that of the car that picked the girls up. Danny dust for prints in the car see if you can find any others besides Maria and Mary's. Chin get the footage from those street cameras. Kono I want you to find out if anyone saw anything I want those statements. Emily call Justin let him know that Maria doesn't have her tracker, Chin will be joining him with security tapes." Steve said passing out orders, and then went to help Danny with Mary's car.

"Find anything unusual yet?" Steve asks

"No just Maria and Mary's prints who ever took them didn't snatch them from the car. They must have gotten out." Danny says

"Ok lets get HPD to clean the rest up and head back to base and see what everyone has." Steve says

MARY AND MARIA

Maria was finally starting to wake and she could see Mary struggling to get her hands untied.

"Hey Mary." Maria whispers

"Hey your awake, they hit you pretty hard."

"Ya I know it still kinda hurts. Tell me did you see much on the way inside and on the way here?" Maria asks

? I saw bits and pieces; I know were up in the mountains. The house were in is two stories, I know there trees surrounding the house as well as two guards with guns at the front doors. That's about it they blindfolded to, but I do know we are on the second floor down the hall." Mary finishes telling Maria.

"Hey Mary in my belt there should be a knife. If you can get it we can cut ourselves out, and try to run for it when they come for us.

It takes a Mary a minute, she finally gets its out and gets her hands free. Next she gets Maria free.

As soon as Maria is free both girls can hear footsteps coming towards them. Putting her knife back in its hiding spot and making look like they are still tired up the door opens and two men step through.


	7. Jungle Time and No Shoes

**Hey everyone hope the weekend is going good mine is so far. So no I don't own Hawaii Five-0, wish I did and I will keep wishing I did. So here it is the next chapter of Team Work. **

**Hey I still don't have a name for the NM Team I don't want to call them NMT because that's the short name of a college in New Mexico so I want everyone's input. Please. K have a good day and weekend.**

MARY AND MARIA

Two Asian looking men walk into the room. Both tall, one with darker skin and long hair, he was dressed like John Travolta in Dance Fever. The other man his short hair slicked back he wore a business suit.

"I see you're awake about time." The Travolta look a like says.

"What do you want with us." Mary asks

"I warned your brother to stay out of my business. He just won't listen so I'll make him." The other man says.

"You want to teach him a lesson, so you take his sister, like that will not make him want to stop what ever your doing more." Mary says

"If he wants to see you alive he will."

"So then why take me?" Maria asks

"Ah you your special I'm just paying back detective Williams for putting me in prison. I was going to take his daughter, but I found something he cares for a lot more now, and you've only been on the Island a week."

"I thought we were being followed on Sunday I just wasn't sure." Maria says.

"So you decided to kidnap us both, my brother will find us and this time I don't think he'll let you go Wo Fat. Ya I know who you are. I know who you are to Sang Min." Mary says.

"Wait your Wo Fat you're the bastard that killed one of my best friends 8 years ago. I new you looked familiar, but I've been looking for you. She never got to meet her niece because of you."

Maria jumps up and kicks at Wo Fat, she kicks him in the chest and goes at him again, but is stopped by Sang Min. Mary jumps at his back and claws at his face.

Maria goes back to attacking Wo Fat, by then he has called for help, but it doesn't get there till after a small fight happened. Maria had managed to kick Wo Fat to the ground and punching his face. Although Mary did not have much luck Sang Min had her pinned to the ground, Maria turns to look at Mary and Wo Fat hits her in the stomach. Maria falls to the ground and he pins her till help gets there. Maria's arms being held at her side so she can't attack any more, even though she keeps trying.

When their help arrives the girls are both tied up again Wo Fat slaps Maria then leaves.

Glad that they were not searched both girls are free within minutes and looking around for a way out.

FIVE-0 BASE

Chin and Justin are going over the security tapes, when Emily suddenly remembers something.

"Misty does Maria have her knife on her, you know the one I gave her for her birthday last year."

"Yeah I saw her putting it in her belt hiding spot this morning when we were running to the elevator. Why?"

"Well I gave her that knife not only as a gift but as an extra tracker. Remember cuz she kept losing all her knifes during trainings. So I had Justin put a chip in her knife.

"So that's why when she loses it you always seem to have it." Misty says

Emily nods

Emily walks over to Justin and hands him a code to put in.

Steve and Danny walk in from Steve's office.

"What's going on?" Danny asks

"We just found another way to find Maria and Mary." Misty says

"How?"

"We always have a way to find Maria, she gets lost in her own house." Misty laughs.

A beeping sound comes from the computer and a large map of Hawaii appears. A big red dot comes on the map and it gets closer to it until you can see a big house.

"Hey how'd you get so close to the house." Chin asks

"Lets just say we're barrowing a satellite for a while." Justin says

They monitor the house for a while until two men step outside.

"Justin can you get me a close up on their faces." Steve asks

"Sure?"

The camera gets closer to the two men and everyone gasps at once.

"That's Wo Fat and Sang Min." Steve says

"I didn't know Wo Fat was back in the states." Emily says

"You know who he is?" Steve asks

"Yeah 8 and half years ago he killed our friend Kiana, the same one that Maria's daughter is named after."

"Do you think he knew Maria was here?" Danny asks

"No he's never met her." Emily says

Suddenly there is movement on the screen.

"Hey it looks like the girls got out and are on the run." Justin says.

They all look and can see the camera refocus on two women running in the direction of a near by forest. No one from the house knowing they are gone yet.

"Justin I want you to find out what forest that is. Emily who is your best tracker in the group." Steve

"That would be Misty." Emily says

"Good Misty your with me, we're gonna get those two to safety. Then we're gonna bring those two in."

"What do we do?" Danny asks

"I want the rest of you waiting for us at the nearest road with HPD and an ambulance." Steve says

"They're on Koolau Mountain Range and it looks like their heading down." Justin says

"Ok come one Misty lets go." Steve says

The two trackers leave and the rest of the team scramble to get help ready for them.

MARIA AND MARY

The girls had knocked out their guard and had made it outside with out being seen. Now they were making their way through the woods.

"Do you know which way to go?" Mary asks

"Its your Island." Maria says

"Yes but I'm not the outdoors type that's more Steve."

"Ok well first lets get as far away from the house as we can, I figure they won't come back till almost dark we still got some time. Then since were on a mountain we'll just head down. Hopefully we'll find a road or something"

While heading down the mountain as fast as they can Maria picks up a large branch that had fallen and was using it to erase their tracks.

STEVE AND MISTY

The two trackers had gotten as close to the house on the mountain as they could, by jumping out of an airplane. They landed next to each other and removed the parachutes and start on going down the mountain.

Steve looks around trying to find clues to were the girls had gone.

Misty calls out

"Look its like something has been dragged. Maria must be erasing their prints. She's doing just like I told her except she is still leaving clues."

"How?" Steve asks

"You see how the tree there is cut, it looks natural almost like an animal has done it, but it was done by a knife. Come on their far down now but we can still catch up fast." Misty says

Steve leads the way down since he know the mountain better, but Misty helps with the directions."

A couple hours later the two can hear voices right a head of them. They follow the voices for a few minutes until they are sure on whose they are. They wait for them to stop before letting them know that there ok.

MARIA AND MARY

The two girls had been walking for hours and after awhile Mary's feet had started hurting because she was wearing heels, so Maria gave her her boots and Maria went barefoot. It wasn't that bad Emily had made them do training without their shoes before so it only bothered her a bit.

Leaving small marks in case the others were looking for them had been a part of a rescue mission back home so Maria's knife had been out the whole time. Mary kept talking just to pass time and soon they needed to rest.

Maria had thought she could hear people following them for awhile now and wanted to make who ever was following them show them selves. So when the bushes started to move Maria threw her knife to startle who ever it was at the tree next to them.

"Hey calm down, its just us." A voice calls out

"Misty is that you?" Maria says

"Of course it is who else could have found you in this jungle, oh well that and Steve helped."

"Steve." Mary calls out.

"Hey Mar you doing ok."

"Ya just a little tired and beat up."

"They hit you guys?" Misty says

"Ya well I hit them first so…" Maria says

The two trackers laugh. Then Misty notices Maria's feet.

"Ow were are your shoes at Maria?" Misty asks

"I gave them to Mary because she a out here in heel."

"Well think you can last a little longer, were almost to a road. Danny and the others should be they're waiting with medical and police help." Steve says

Maria nods knowing she will get to rest soon.

Finally they make it to a road just before dark and there is a crowd of people waiting for them. Maria can see Emily and make out Danny's form. Smiling that they had made it out ok was a good thing. But then she thinks that the reason their in this mess in the first place and she goes to Emily.

"It was Wo Fat, I found him finally." Maria says

"We know how do you think we found you so fast." Emily asks

"Duh the tracker in my knife."

Then Maria walks to the ambulance that is there and gets her feet checked out.

Danny is waiting for her at the ambulance; Maria tries her best to run to him.

"Missed you." Maria tells him.

"Missed you to." Danny tells her.

He sees the bruises on her face.

"They hit, are you ok." Danny says kinda mad.

"I'm fine you should see them, I think I broke one of Wo Fat's ribs when I kicked him, and that guy Sang Min will have a scar on his face from were Mary got him." Maria tells him

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Danny tells her

"Hey its ok its in the job description I knew the risks when I signed up. Besides I'm use to being kidnapped or as the team likes to joke Mianapped."

The paramedics check over the cuts and bruises and bandage up her feet.

Danny kisses her face were there were cuts and bruises.

After the paramedics release her the two go to the rest of the teams.

"We won't make a move tonight I want everyone to be rested. But tomorrow afternoon were going after Wo Fat and Sang Min." Steve says

"Danny make sure Maria gets back to her hotel ok and I'll take Mary home." Steve says

"Sure no problem." Danny says

When Steve is done talking they all split up and go their separate ways for the evening.

Danny drives Maria into town and as they get closer to the hotel Maria's stomach growls.

She laughs "Sorry we never did get to have lunch and all that walking this afternoon."

"Lets grab something and take it to your room so you can rest and eat."

They stop for something and take it back to the hotel. Soon after they are done eating both special cops are fast asleep in Maria's bed holding onto one another.

**Ok I know its long but I'll be writing more tonight too so yay**

**Ok and I'm changing the name to Mau Loa it means Forever in Hawaiian. Ok have a great day let me know what you think. **


	8. What's on that Screen

**Hey everyone hope your all doing good. Just a short note today. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 I'll keep wishing though. Have a good day. **

The next morning Danny wakes up first and looks at Mari and smiles, taking in the moment before she wakes up. If only he could wake up like this all the time things would be great.

Maria shifts in next to him and opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Good morning" Danny says

"Best way I've woken up in awhile." Maria says smiling

"Me too."

They lay together awhile longer not wanting to get up, but as fate would have it and knock and the door opening ruins the moment.

Emily and Misty come to check on Maria not knowing Danny had stayed the night.

"Hey rise and shine Maria." Misty says looking at the bed and seeing two bodies in the bed.

"Oh uh oops." Misty laughs

"Sorry didn't know you were staying the night Danny."

"Uh ya we just kinda fell asleep after we finished eating." Danny says

"That explains all the texts and calls from Steve, wondering where you were at." Emily says

"Uh ya I shut it off so we could sleep." Danny says turning the phone on and it starts to beep with missed calls and texts.

Emily had pushed Misty out the door.

Danny calls Steve back.

Maria rolls off the bed and lands on her sore feet, then falls back as her feet her more than she thought.

"Ok note to self don't get up to fast." Maria says to herself

"Danny hangs up with Steve and looks over at Maria.

"Maybe you should stay with Justin at headquarters today." Danny suggests

"No way I want to be one of the ones that bring in Wo Fat. After he killed one of my best friends I have the right to help catch him." Maria says

"I know but babe you can barely walk you tore your feet up to much yesterday."

"Danny I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I'm not telling you to, it just your hurt and I don't want to see you hurt any more. I don't think I can stand seeing you hurt any more." Danny says

He walks over to her and holds her close to him.

"Look were not going to make a move until this afternoon so lets just relax until then ok." Danny says

"Ok"

"Good now I'm gonna run down to my car and grab my go bag that has extra clothes in it."

Danny puts his shoes on and grabs Maria's room key so he can let himself back in so Maria doesn't have to get up to let him in.

When he gets back to the room he doesn't find Maria in the bed, instead he hears singing coming from the bathroom.

Danny sits on the bed and listens, the only person who he had ever heard sing was Gracie, but Maria singing was different.

He hears the water turn off, but the singing continues.

Not knowing that Danny was back upstairs Maria walks out of the bathroom in a towel and her underwear.

"Well now that's a seen I could get use too." Danny says making Maria jump.

"Ow. Jeez Danny you scared me." Maria says

"I'm sorry, it just not everyday I see such a beautiful woman with almost nothing on and with such a great voice."

"Wait you heard me sing," Maria says turning red

"Yeah your really good." This makes Maria blush even more.

Maria grabs her clothes and runs back to the bathroom and slams the door.

"Ah come on I'm sorry I didn't mean embarrass you." Danny sits up against the door trying to get Maria to come out.

His phone rings and he answers it just as the door opens and he falls backwards. Maria laughs.

"Yeah Danny." Danny says laying on the floor were he fell.

Maria walks to the bed with her computer checking her e-mail, and laughing at whatever is on the screen. She stops laughing when something is popped onto her screen.

"DANNY!" Maria screams

Danny jumps up from the floor and runs to her.

He looks at the screen and curses.

"Steve you need to get everyone over here right now. I'll explain when you get here." Danny hangs up the phone.

"Maria listen you need to go get everyone from their rooms." Danny tells her turning her from the computer.

Tears coming down her face and yet she's not sad she's mad. Putting on her other pair of shoes she goes out into the hall and bangs on of her teams doors. Everyone comes running out of there own rooms wondering what is wrong.

"Maria what's wrong?" Emily asks going to her friends' side.

"You all need to come to my room now." Maria says pulling Emily and Misty into her room with Justin following behind them.

They see Danny standing in front of the bed looking at something.

"What's going on guys?" Misty asks

Danny moves out of the way of the computer and shows everyone. They all look at it not wanting to believe it.

"When did you get this?" Emily asks

"About 20 minutes ago, I was checking my e-mail and reading something Jake sent me. Then it popped up in my screen. The rest of the Five-0 team is on the way." Maria says

They watch the screen for what seems hours and wait for the other team to arrive.

Ten minutes later the Five-0 team shows up.

Steve talks first

"So what's going on?"

"We have a problem." Maria says

The other team looks at the screen and Kono gasps.

Another bing on the computer lets them know another e-mail has been sent.

"Open it Maria." Steve tells her.

Maria goes and opens the new e-mail another video starts.

It starts like the first one then it changes to a man talking.

"I see you got my first video I hope you liked it, you left so quickly yesterday and didn't wait. If only you had stayed."

He leaves and the video ends and the picture goes away.

"Wo Fat, dammit we were going to get him today. He's probably moved, it's going to be hard to find them now."

The room is silent then a phone goes off.


	9. Rescue

**Hi Everyone hope you'll doing good just a short note No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 and I'm not one of those people who say they won't post unless they comments I'll post I just want to know if you guys like it or not. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. ^_^**

The room is silent then a phone goes off. Not knowing whose it is everyone takes out their phones and look. It Maria's.

"H hello." Maria says with what felt like a rock was in her throat.

"Maria it's Jake, Kiana's gone!"

"Yeah Jake I know."  
>"H how do you know we've only now found out she wasn't with mom."<p>

"Because, Jake I just saw a video of her and her, her kidnapper. Please tell everyone not to panic, just tell them I had another agent pick her up and bring her here. Don't tell them she was kidnapped I'll tell them all when we get home in July." Maria tells her brother

"Yeah sure ok."

"I have to go know I'll let you know when we've got her back ok." Maria hangs up on her brother.

"So how are we going to get her back." Misty asks

"Hoping that he is still in Hawaii we'll look everywhere until we find her."

"What do you mean still in Hawaii? I want to makes sure that every airstrip and ship port know not to let him off of this island." Maria says

"Ok, I'll get right on that, we'll start with that house of his up in the mountains. Then we'll go from there." Steve says

"Chin, Justin I want you two keep an eye on us all from HQ, everyone else I want you to be with someone who can be with someone who can be tracked. No one is to be by themselves got it. Good," Steve looks at the NM Team and tells them to finish getting ready.

They finish getting ready and meet in the lobby.

"Today Maria your going with me, Danny take Emily with you, Misty Kono stay together. I've already sent Chin and Justin to HQ so from here on we're being tracked." Steve says

"Were are we gonna start?" Danny asks

"Maria and I will take the house that her and Mary were taken to yesterday. Danny I want you and Emily to look at one of Wo Fat's other houses and Kono and Misty will take his last one. Be careful I don't know if he has guards set up or not."

"What if we don't find anything." Danny asks

"Then we'll look other places and check Sang Min's places too." Steve says

They start to walk out of the hotel, but Danny holds Steve back a bit.

"Steve do me a favor ok."

"Sure Danno what's up." Steve says

"Don't get her shot, that's all I'm asking please." Danny asks

"I'll try my best, but Danny you have to remember when she signed up for this job she knew the consequences." Steve reminds him.

Danny nods and walks towards his car, Emily already waiting.

"Everyone call and check in if you find anything if not still check in two hours." Steve says

He gets in his truck, Maria getting in after him. Waving goodbye to Danny and Emily.

"Steve do you think we'll be able to find Kiana before he does anything to her." Maria asks

"Of course we will."" Steve reassures her.

They drive up into the mountains and right before she could lose cell service she receives another e-mail.

Its another video of Kiana this time she is laying on the floor playing with some toys, then a man comes in and grabs her by the hair, and pulls her out of the room.

Maria doesn't say anything until the screen goes blank.

"He's hurting her Steve." Maria says

"What,"

Maria shows him the new video. Putting both hands on the wheel Steve speeds up the truck.

Maria holds on tight to the seat.

They make it to the house quicker and find that there is no one there.. Steve and Maria over turn the whole house and find nothing.

KONO AND MISTY

Kono was driving to the only house that Wo Fat had in the city.

"Figures we would get the house in the middle of the city." Kono says

"Why's that? " Misty asks

"Because they always give me the easy part."  
>"Well maybe we'll get lucky and see some action." Misty says smiling "I mean gun fire and butt kicking usually follows me."<p>

The two girls get to the house and it is guarded by two big guys with guns.

"Can I help you ladies?" One of the guards ask.

"Hi I'm Kono from Five-0 and this is Misty, we'd like to talk to your boss Wo Fat."  
>"Sorry ladies he's not here, so I suggest you leave now."<p>

The two girls look at each other and smile, Kono hits the gas and rams the wooden gate.

"Well that was fun, what's says you and me go looking around." Misty says.

The two girls get out of the car and run for the house. Kono knocks down the door with her foot.

"Well see I told you we'd have fun." Misty laughs

They raid the house and yet the only people they found was the cleaning staff and the two guards outside.

"Ok so not a lot of fun, but you got to knock down the door." Misty tells Kono as they return to her car and head back to Five-0 base.

DANNY AND EMILY

The two head out to Wo Fat's house that is only out of the city by about ten minutes.

"Why doesn't Maria want her family to know about Kiana's kidnapping?" Danny asks

"Because its happen before and it almost killed her mom. Literally" Emily tells him

"When did this happen?"

"After Kiana turned five. We had taken Maria out for her 21st and her mom was watching Kiana for her. We had stayed out till dawn and about 7am we were out riding horses when her brother calls telling us Kiana was gone and her mother had been beaten. Maria was heart broken she took off on the horse and rode it all the way home. Once there they found the ransom note, it was from a drug dealer that her and the police force had been tracking at the time. Maria tracked him for a few days finally finding him up in the mountains. She waited as long as she could for back up but went in right before they could get there." Emily explains

"Her back up showed up a few minutes later as she was walking out the door hold Kiana. They were both fine and Maria tries not to be overprotective of Kiana, but sometimes its hard. This is the longest those two have been away from each other since that happened."

Danny doesn't know what to say so he just keeps driving until they find the house.

Two guards are standing outside the gate. They see the silver Camaro and draw their guns. Emily with hers already out leans out the window and fires her gun. Taking out the first guard she gets back in the car and reloads her gun and then fires at the second one he to falls to the ground.

Danny rams the gate and they head up the driveway. Once to the house they get out and run for the door. Someone jumps at them is kicked in the chest by Emily. They barge into the house and find no one on the first floor running up to the second floor they are attacked by men with guns. Ducking back down the stairs they head back up and fire their guns. Danny takes out one and Emily the other.

They go to the door that the men were guarding and Emily bust down the door.

Inside the room in a small ball on the floor is a little girl, her face and body covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh my god, Kiana." Emily gasps

The girl looks over.

"Auntie Em." Kiana says weakly

Danny puts his gun away and lifts up Kiana.

"Hey Kiana do you remember me?" Danny asks the girl to try and keep her awake.

"Your that guy my mommy likes Danny." Kiana smiles.

Danny laughs a bit "Yeah that's me."

Danny carries Kiana out of the room and follows behind Emily.

As they make it to the front door a car pulls up and two men come out of it.

"


	10. BANG

**So hw did you like that chapter I know its long and a lot of my chapters will be long so I hope you don't mind. I'm not sure how much more I will do of this story but I think this maybe the first not a oneshot I finish. Wish me luck. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 still wishing. **

Two men get out of the car, not seeing the silver Five-0 car. Wo Fat and Sang Min both coming from the car and walk towards the door that Emily, Danny and Kiana are coming out of they nearly run into each other.

Kiana digs her face into Danny's shirt as she sees the men.

"You, but how did you get here so quick." Sang Min asks

"You didn't really think we'd let you keep her did you." Emily says as she handcuffs Sang Min.

Wo Fat takes off, but with Danny's arms full and Emily handcuffing Sang Min Wo Fat was getting away.

_**BANG**_

Wo Fat falls to the ground.

Danny and Emily look to see who shot him, at the end of their gaze is Maria and Steve. Maria with her gun out and still pointed to were Wo Fat fell.

"Don't worry he's not dead, I won't give him that much, I want him to suffer in prison." Maria says

She looks over at Danny and Kiana and runs towards them.

"Momma" Kiana tries to cry out.

Before Maria can make it to her daughter, Kiana passes out.

Danny keeps a hold of Kiana as Maria checks her over. Steve runs up too.

"An ambulance is on its way, The rest of the group is gonna meet up at the hospital."

KIANA

The small girl is laying asleep thinking to herself.

"We should be use to being kidnapped it is our second time. Maybe mommy will let me stay with her here. I really like this guy she's with all the other ones I've never liked. They never wanted me around, but I think Danny is different. Hmmm I hurt a lot I wonder if it will stop soon. Oh so tired. I like were I'm at though its all pretty I can smell the ocean, well I think it's the ocean but what's with the yelling and crying. Maybe its time for me to wake up now, oh no am I late for school again."

Kiana wakes up to find her mom and in a mans arms both sitting next to her bed.

"Mom I'm up don't worry I wont be late for school again."

Both adults look up.

"Kiana your awake." Maria says with tears in her eyes

"Well yeah I have school don't I?"

"Baby you don't remember were you are do you." Maria asks

Kiana looks around, then notices she's in the hospital. Reaching up and touching her head were it hurt.

"Umm I'm in a hospital and I must be in Hawaii cuz that's Danny, but I don't remember what happen."

She remembers everything and one day she'll let her mother know, but now is not the time.

"Did I fall when I got here?" Kiana asks

"Yeah that's what happen." Danny says looking at the little girl with a questioning look.

Kiana winks at him.

KIANA AND GRACE

Kiana is laying in bed playing with the many stuffed animals that were given to her by her mom's and Danny's team members.

A young girl walks into the room carring another toy, she walks to the bed and smiles.

"Hi" Kiana says

"Hi I'm Grace, my dad said I could come see you know that you're doing better." Grace says

"I'm glad you came since I've been here all I've seen are adults since I got to this place." Kiana says

She sits up from her bed and invites Grace to sit on the other end.

"So what's it like living in Hawaii? It's pretty or from what I've seen from my window it is." Kiana says

"Its nice, it is really pretty and the best part is the beach. I'm learning how to surf." Grace says

"So cool."

"So when do you get out of here?" Grace asks

"Tomorrow if I'm lucky, but I don't know what I'm gonna do. My mom says I'm going to stay in Hawaii until they go back in July, so I guess I'm stuck in the hotel the whole time." Kiana signs

"I have an idea." Grace says

"Hmm"

"I'll ask if you can stay with me when your mom goes out to train, then we can spend more time together."

"You think it would be ok."

"Sure if I put on my best face and ask really nicely my dad usually gives me what I want when i…"

"So you put on a face whenever you want something huh." A voice from the door says.

The two girls look at the door and standing there is Danny.

"Hi Danno." Grace says with a big smile on her face.

"Hurry Grace get under." Kiana says holding up her blanket.

The two girls hide under the blanket laughing as they hear Danny's foot steps get closer.

"Hmmm I wonder were the two girls disappeared to, they were just here." Danny starts poking at the blanket.

Laughing even harder Danny starts tickling both girls, that had finally come out from under the blanket.

The two girls decide to attack Danny since there was two of them and only one him.

"Ahh Danno I didn't know you were so ticklish." A voice says

"Uncle Steve!" Grace calls out.

"Hey Gracie I didn't know you would be here today."  
>"Yup daddy brought me to play with Kiana." Grace says<p>

"Well I'm glad your getting along because we just talked with your mom and Kiana is going to be going to your house in the mornings and staying until her mom or your dad come for her." Steve tells the two girls

"Yay" both girls yell.

"Oh well if you like that news then you'll love what I have to say next." Steve says

Grace pulls Steve to the chair that is next to the bed and sits in his lap so he can tell them.

Kiana sits in Danny's lap.

"Kiana you get to leave the hospital today and Danny and I are taking you girls to the beach until your mom and her team are done with their meeting." Steve says

"YAY" Both girls cry out. Kiana jumps out of bed and looks for her clothes that her mom had bought her.

After the discharge papers were signed Grace and Kiana go skipping out of the hospital together.


	11. Birthday Wishes

**Wow really on a roll for the last couple days I hope you all like the chapters. I don't own Hawaii Five-0, all I own is the idea and the characters (kinda)**

Two weeks had gone by since the NM Team had arrived in Hawaii, both teams learning from each other.

Justin had upgraded the Five-0 computers and was even helping them set up their own tracking system.

Steve helped Misty with her tracking and more secretive black opts trainings. In return Misty was able to tell Steve some of the undercover work she's done. Misty also helped Steve train both teams, Emily helped with the trainings as well.

Taking both teams on survival trainings up in the mountains, Steve took the teams out to sea for a weekend. Teaching them how to survive out at sea.

Since it was second in commands job to deal with the media, Maria and Danny were helping each other improve their speech skills, while also getting closer to each other.

DANNY AND MARIA

When they had days off, they would take the girls out to either the beach and relax, or out sight seeing and exploring the island. Sometimes they could hear people whispering that it's so cute to see such a happy and cute family.

At one point while looking around in a shop a woman came up to Maria and asked how old the girls were.

When Maria told her they were both eight, the lady asked if the girls were twins then. Maria laughed and explained that Danny was her boyfriend and that Grace was his daughter and Kiana was hers. The lady just smiled and left.

KIANA AND GRACE

Since Grace and Kiana spent everyday together, they grew as close as sisters.

One day when the girls were playing they both had the same sad thought.

"Kiana what happens when you leave?" Grace asks "We'll still be sisters right"

"Of course we will Grace and I think I have a plan." Kiana says

After telling Grace her plan the two girls go back to playing.

A couple of days later after the girls had talked it was Maria's birthday. Both teams decided to go out the night before and celebrate, so that Maria could spend the day with Danny and the girls.

MARIA AND KIANA

Maria was busy the next morning getting her and Kiana ready for the day with Danny and Grace.

"So what do you think of Grace and Danny" Maria asks Kiana as she brushes her hair.

"Grace is great we like a lot of the same things." Kiana tells her mom

"Ok then what about Danny?" Maria asks

"He's great, I've never seen you smile so much momma. Even just talking about him makes you smile."

"When did you get so observant huh," Maria grabs Kiana up in her arms "You know no matter what I'll always love you right."

"Of course I know that. Mommy can Danny be my daddy."

DANNY AND GRACE 

In the car to pick up Maria and Kiana.

"Gracie what do you think of Kiana and Maria?" Danny asks his daughter.

"Kiana is great we like a lot of the same things." Grace tells her dad

"Ok, what about Maria"

"She's great too, I haven't see you smile so much in a long time Danno."

They were walking into Maria's room when Maria was talking to Kiana and Danny hears Kiana asking if Danny could be her dad.

Danny's heart swells as hears Kiana ask this. Grace is jumping with glee.

"Kiana!" Grace calls out.

"Grace!" Kiana runs up to her friend.

The two girls run out the door and next door to Misty's room. Leaving their parents alone.

"Happy Birthday." Danny kisses Maria

"Mmmm can I have another?" She asks

Danny kisses her again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Danny asks

"Hmmm I promised the girls we could go horse back riding, so how about a ride and then lunch." Maria tells Danny

"What do you want for lunch?"

"What else Chinese food." Came Kiana's voice.

Both girls come walking back into Maria's room.

"Are you to ready?" Maria asks

"Ummm we forgot that aunt Misty and aunt Kono were taking us surfing today and then to see dolphins." Kiana says.

"But I thought you two wanted to go riding today." Maria says

"Come on mom do you really want to spend your birthday with us when you can spend it with him." Kiana points to Danny

"You are way to smart for your age. Go call your grandmother and then go make sure you have your swim stuff packed and make sure Grace's suit is there too." Maria says

After an hour of making sure Kiana and Grace had everything for swimming and their hair was both done and Maria got off the phone with her mom, Danny and Maria finally got to leave.

"They're planning something and I know it." Maria says, "When those two pair up with Misty I don't know how this can end."

"Well let's just have a nice time for now and take what ever they send at us." Danny says

They had driven to a horse ranch and rented two horses for two hours.

They rode on the beach next to each other talking and enjoying the time they had together.

After returning the horses they drive back into town for lunch.

"So what do you want to do next?" Danny asks

"Ummm lets go see a movie, I haven't done that in forever."

They walk threw the city holding hands, looking for the theatre.

In the middle of the movie both phones go off, looking down at the numbers both rush out of the dark theatre.

"Yeah Danny."

"Maria."

"What do you mean you need us, there's still four of you, if you need more people have Misty and Kono take the girls to Grace's mom's." Maria says

"I don't know why you need us now Steve, you have more than enough help."

"Yes ma'am I understand we'll be right there." Maria says

"Alright we'll be right there." Danny says

"Well I knew this day was to good to be true." Maria says "Haven't had my birthday off since my 21st even then it wasn't really that great of a birthday." Maria smiles

Grabbing Danny's hand they start off towards the Five-0 base to find out what the big emergence is.

When they got up to the office Maria was pulled away by the girls and Danny was dragged away by the guys.

"Hey what's going on?" Maria asks

"Momma," Kiana calls out.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing." Maria asks, "I thought we had a case."

"Why would we make you work a case one your birthday?" Misty asks.

"Umm because I've worked my birthday since I've been part of this team."

"Oh yeah, well not this year, we are treating you to a nice dinner and hotel room for the night with Danny." Emily says

"Ahh you guys are the best." Maria says pulling everyone into a hug, then grabbing the younger girls and giving then both a kiss.

DANNY

After being pushed into a chair by his friends Danny asks what's going on.

"Maria hasn't had a nice birthday since the first time Kiana was kidnapped, so were giving her a nice one." Justin says

"Well actually your giving her a nice one, we're just here to make sure you look good." Steve says

"That's gonna take a lot of work." Chin jokes

When Maria comes out of Kono's office Danny can feel his heart beat faster. Grace and Kiana are giggling as they see the look on his face.

Maria is wearing a red and black strapless dress; her hair is curled and dyed back to its dark brown.

Danny stands up and puts the two girls on the ground.

"You look great." Danny tells Maria

"Thanks so do you." Maria tells him

"So this is what you two had planned." Maria looks at the two girls

Maria crouches down and hugs and kisses each girl.

"Thank you."

Both girls smile and hug back.

The couple leaves the office and find Danny's car outside nice and clean.

They go and eat dinner at a nice restaurant then go for a walk on the beach as the sun is setting.

"So was this day everything you wanted it to be?" Danny asks

"No."

"What"

"It was even better." Maria laughs

Danny pulls her into a kiss and they kiss until the sun is down.

They go to the hotel that the teams had rented for them and find that they are in a nice suite.

On the bed are roses and a banner that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

"Wow this is nice." Maria says

"It is, its nice to get to spend the night with you when no one is around." Danny says

"No one to barging in in the morning, the girls are safely with Misty and Kono. So nothing to worry about." Maria smiles

"Good." Danny kisses her

Moving to the bed Danny pulls a box from his pocket.

"Are you ready for your present?" Danny asks

"Oh you didn't have to get me any thing." Maria tells him "But since you did what is it."

"Ok." Danny gets down on one knee.

"I know we've only know each other a few weeks, but I love you and Grace loves you, and I know Kiana loves me. I want you to stay here when you team goes home next month. Will you marry me?" Danny ask

Maria looks at Danny and smiles tears coming down her face.

"Of course I will." Maria says

Danny puts the ring on her finger getting up he kisses her.

NEXT MORINING

Just like on the first night they fell asleep next to each other Danny wakes up first.

Looking at Maria who is still asleep next to him

He takes his time and just looks at her smiling, running his hand up and down her body. Finally getting to feel her bare skin next to his.

Maria wakes up when she feels Danny's hand going up and down her side.

She turns to face him.

"Good morning." She says

"Good morning." Danny tells

Maria looks at her hand were her ring sat nicely on her finger.

"I thought it was all a dream, but I'm glad its not." Maria says.

"Me too." Danny smiles

They lay in bed for a while longer then they get to shower.

While getting dressed Maria can't help but stare at her soon to be husband.

It's almost noon when they get to Five-0 base, holding hands and smiling as they walk in.

When they go in everyone is just standing around talking or doing paper work. Even Kiana and Grace were there.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up." Misty says

"I'm guessing that everyone standing around means that there is no case." Maria says

"Well there's that and the girls wanted to see the ring." Steve says

"Ring what ring." Maria says looking innocent. She looks at Danny

"You got me a ring," Then she smiles "Oh you mean this one." Maria says showing the ring to her friends.

"So your not coming back with us are you?" Emily asks

Maria looks down

"No I'm sorry."

"Hey its ok, we'll miss you that's for sure, but I'm sure Nessa won't mind moving into the top four and as second in command." Emily says

**The End of another chapter there will only be a few more. Yay so proud of myself lol. Hope everyone likes it I have a few more ideas for some Hawaii Five-0 fics and others as well. Have a good Day. And Happy Mothers Day to all you moms out there hope you have a great day. **


	12. Drinking, Packing, and a Few Surprises

**Hey everyone I hope you have liked everything so far. Sorry its taken me some time to get this chapter up been addicted to Korean Dramas lately that and I've been letting one of my friends use my computer too. So the next chapter is a funny one and so are the next few, there is no more big violence or anything just small stuff and some other things. Well I hope you like. There won't be a new chapter till next week though gonna go celebrate my birthday for the next few days. I am now 20 years old. Yay^_^**

Days after Maria's birthday the teams got little cases, petty theft and robberies, lots of time for fun and training sessions too. On the NM Teams last weekend on the island the girls decided to go out and have some fun. Having too much fun was never planned that was until Danny's phone rang at 3am.

"_It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now" _

Danny could hear his phone going off and when he realized that it was Maria's he hurried to grab his phone.

"H h hello" Danny says stiffening a yawn

"AHHHHHHH DANNY" He hears Maria scream and laugh in the back round.

Finally the someone takes the phone and a big husky voice comes on.

"Hello"

"Uh hi, why do you have my fiancés phone?"

Because she and her friends are to drunk to talk, can you please come pick them up."

The guy gives Danny directions to the club and then Danny decides to call Steve to help him.

Danny pulls up to the club just as Steve does and he can see Maria and the others dancing around on of the bouncers.

When Maria sees Danny she lets out a high pitch scream.

"DANNY, hey everyone its my Danny. Maria yells out.

Danny grabs her arm and looks at the other four.

"How much did you girls have to drink?" Steve asks

"Well, I had about 3 shots and 2 drinks of something Kono gave me. Mary, Kono, Maria, and Misty had a drinking contest.

Misty was out first, then Kono, Mary and Maria kept going finally Mary was out and Maria one. She drank 11 shots and 6 beers. She one a hundred bucks though." Emily explains

Danny turns to Steve.

"Look I'll take those three and you take Kono and Mary."

They manage to get the girls into the cars with no problems. Misty and Emily on the back and Maria up front with him. Emily tries to warn Danny that when Maria gets drunk she gets hyper but instead she falls back asleep.

"Danny, Danny, oh my lovely Danny." Maria sings

She starts to push buttons on the dash and turns on the sirens.

"Oh yay" Maria exclaims

Danny turns them off, only for Maria to turn them back on again.

10 minutes later Danny pulls in front of the hotel. A sleepy Justin is standing outside waiting with a bellhop to help take the girls upstairs.

Finally the 3 girls are in their rooms.

Danny watches Maria rummage around the room pulling things out and throwing them around.

"Babe what are you looking for?" Danny asks

"Umm you know what I really don't know."

Danny laughs

He grabs her and pulls her on the bed.

"I'm not sleepy though." Maria mumbles

"That's ok you can just lie here with me." Danny says

But before he can finish his sentence he can hear her soft snores.

The next Morning

Maria wakes up to the smell of coffee.

"Morning sleepy head." Danny says with a smile.

Maria replies with a grunt and a throws a pillow at him.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"I'm never drinking again." Maria mutters

"Here drink this and take theses," Danny says handing her some Tylenol and the coffee.

"Hurry and finish those, we have one last meeting with the Governor, then we have to get the girls and make sure Grace is packed. Then come back here and make sure you're all packed up, then head to my place and get me packed, then finally to Steve's for the last cookout." Danny says with a smile.

Maria finishes her coffee then falls back on the bed.

"Come on babe we have to get this done, we leave for New Mexico tomorrow afternoon." Danny says

"Fine," Maria gets up and looks at the mess on the floor.

"Why did you throw my stuff all over."

Not knowing how to answer her he just shakes his head and pushes her to the bathroom.

Hour later the two are on their way to pick up the two little girls. Rachel is waiting for them when they get there.

Maria smiles waves Danny just groans.

"Are they ready?" Danny asks

"Yes they are waiting inside I just wanted to talk to you two first."

"Please don't tell me your not gonna let her go, come on Rach."

Maria puts her hand on Danny's shoulder to calm him down."

"That's not it Daniel, Stan has a new job offer in Japan rebuilding some of the hotels, and he wants me to go with."

"Are you saying you want to take Grace to, I can't just up and leave here, not after finally liking it here."

"I wouldn't ask that of you, were we will be staying is only big enough for Stan and I, we were hoping that you wouldn't mind having Grace full time. Of course we'll wait for you two to come back from your honeymoon."

Danny didn't know what to say. So Maria answered for him.

"We would love to have Grace stay with us while your gone, and I'm sure Kiana would like that to." Maria says with a smile.

Rachel smiles and the two women walk to the house while Danny still speechless follows behind them. When they get to the house Danny picks up his girls and twirls them around.

"So did you tell the new Rachel?" Danny asks

Rachel nods her head.

"Come on my monkey and rabbit lets get going, Maria still isn't packed and we have a few other things to do before tonight.

They got Maria packed and then also Danny; the two girls sat in the Governors lobby while their parents talked with her. Then they went to Steve's house for the bbq.

They all stayed in Maria's hotel room for the night and the next morning they got up had breakfast with both teams and drove to the airport.

Saying good-bye to the H 5-0 team was sad but they promised to see each other soon at the weddings that would be head in the next month.

The plane ride to the main shore was uneventful except Maria and Misty freaking out whenever there was turbulence.

They landed in the Land of Enchantment or to the ones who lived the the Land of Entrapment. There was a large group of people holding signs jumping up and down.

Danny was hold Maria and Kiana's hands while Maria held Grace's hand.

Danny leaned over to Maria, do you know those people?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"I try not to but hey their family." Maria says laughing.

Kiana sees her grandmother and runs to her, pulling Grace with her. Danny runs to catch up while Maria stays with her team.

"Hello mama."

"Hello sweetheart and who is this?" Her mom asks

"Mom this is Gracie and her dad Danny. Danny my mother Jackie. Mom Danny is my fiancé."


	13. The Little Things and a Bat

_Hi everyone its been awhile I know sorry about that its been a bit crazy. I've had a few things going one and plus my state is on fire whoo, not. It may be another couple weeks till I get another chapter out just because of the holidays and my brother is getting married. Hope you like this chapter, ^_^._

"Mom this is Danny, he's my fiancé."

The smile from Jackie's face fades and she looks at Danny, then looks at Maria, then to the two little girls.

Jackie walks closer to Danny, she hugs him and whispers in his ear. Danny nods

Jackie pulls away.

"Welcome to our family Danny." Jackie says

she looks at Grace, and gives a hug.

Maria hugs her mother again and then the rest of the welcoming party.

Instead of going home after leaving the airport they head to the NM Headquarters for a welcome home party.

The rest of the team was waiting for their leaders to come home.

A few hours into the party and the returning team was getting tired. They decided to call it a night and head home, not having to return to work for a couple days.

Maria takes Danny and Grace to Kiana's and her's house.

Once inside Kiana pulls Grace to show her her room.

Danny and Maria finish unloading the bags from the car and Maria starts putting things away and making some room for Danny's clothes yawing as she works.

"Come on babe you can do that later, lets just sleep." Danny says pulling Maria to bed.

"I know but can I at least go check on the girls."

Danny nods

The two go to check on their daughters and find the two fast asleep on the bed, each girl holding onto their individual stuffed animal.

The two adults head back to Maria's room and collapses into the bed.

Danny holds Maria as they sleep.

In the morning Maria wakes to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and conversation.

After rolling out of bed and finding her slippers Maria walks into the kitchen.

Danny and the girls are eating cereal and her mom is sitting talking.

"Well look whose up finally." He mom says

Maria just gives an angry glare.

Danny hands her a cup of coffee and Maria smiles and kisses him.

"So I know you to have a lot to do these next few weeks so I thought I'd take the girls today. Oh and I brought over some boxes for you too."

"Thanks mom."

When the girls are gone Maria and Danny start making a list of people to invite, both teams and families will be attending, now it was just friends to invite.

"Hey did you let your parents know you were getting married?" Maria asks Danny.

"Of course I told them the day before, I've even sent them your picture." Danny says

"Oh ok."

"Oh and my mother and sister will be here next week to help us." Danny says looking out the window.

"What, when, why?" Maria asks

"Calm down they just want to help, and Monday. We have so much to get done in so little time, I even asked Steve and the others to look for a house for us. Don't worry I told him to send pictures of places he finds."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out I was just surprised is all." Maria smiles.

So after were done with this what are we gonna do today." Danny asks

"Well I thought I'd show you around town, it's not much but still. Then we have dinner at my moms house tonight."

Danny groans

"Come one lets get cleaned up and ready to go." Maria says

The two shower and get ready to leave.

They climb into Maria's car and head into town.

Maria shows Danny were she went to school and places she would hang out with her friends.

At noon Maria takes Danny to her favorite restaurant The Diner.

There Maria was finally able to have her green chili again, the two order their food and wait.

When their food arrives Danny just stares as Maria's is covered in green chili.

"Your really gonna eat that." Danny asks

"Of course I am." Maria smiles and takes a bite.

The two eat in silence for a while until Maria shoves a piece of the food in Danny's mouth, laughing when he starts choking on the hot food.

He reaches for his soda, but Maria takes it away and hands him her water instead.

"The soda will make it worse." Maria says hiding her smile

Danny finishes the water wanting more.

"That was hot, why did you give that to me."

"For you to try duh."

"It was to hot."

"Naw, this is mild you want hot, I'll have mom send us some during chili season."

"I think I can live with out it."

Maria just shrugs her shoulders and the two finish their food.

After their done eating they leave.

"So what else is there to do here?" Danny asks

"Nothing really, I showed you just about everywhere." Maria smiles

"Just about, what else is there?" Danny asks

"Yeah see that's my secret, plus we need to barrow a truck last time I went there, Emily and Misty didn't stop laughing for at me for weeks."

Danny looks at Maria waiting for the rest of the story, but she just shakes her head and smiles.

Maria takes Danny to one of the parks and they lay under a tree.

"You know I've never just laid in the park before, the ones in Jersey I just never really liked them. In Hawaii I'm always busy with work or taking Grace places, we never just sit still." Danny says running his fingers though Maria's hair.

Maria looks at Danny and smiles

"When we go back to Hawaii we'll have a tree just like this so we can lay under it when ever we can.

Just lying together in a park Maria feels at peace.

A half hour later the couple start to get sleepy so they decide to head back to the house.

They lie down on the couch and fall asleep with the TV on for back round noise.

At five Danny and Maria were woken up by two small bodies jumping on top of them.

"Momma grandma says to get your butt up now or she'll tell Danny about the time you came home covered in …" The young girls mouth is covered by her mothers hand.

"Wait, wait what happen?" Danny asks wanting to know.

"Never that is a vow all of us took when it happen, not to say anything."

Maria lets go of Kiana

"Go clean up girls and Kiana get your grandma's and uncles presents."

Maria goes to her room to fix her hair and Danny follows behind.

"So your not gonna tell me."

"Nope."

"Ah come on please."

"Umm I'll tell you when were old and grey how about that. Maria kisses Danny and finishes getting ready.

Everyone gets in the car and drive the five minutes to Maria's moms

As they pull in the driveway 3 guys walk outside.

Kiana squeals with delight and Danny slightly shudders

Kiana looks at Grace who is a little nervous.

"Don't worry Grace, they wont hurt us. They're saving their energy for your dad." The two girls jump out of the car and Kiana jumps into the closest set of arms.

Hugging her uncles.

"Hey Kiki who is this." One of them asks

"This is Grace she's gonna be my new sister." Kiana pulls Grace a little closer

"Grace these are our uncles." Kiana points at them all." Uncle Jake, uncle Eli and uncle James."

Grace smiles and gives each one a shy wave. Kiana pulls Grace inside to see who else is there.

Finally Maria and Danny get out of the car.

"Hi I'm Danny." Danny says holding out his hand

"Guys I told you to be nice." Maria says coming up behind Danny.

"We haven't done anything yet." Jakes says

"Then shake his hand and say hi." Jake shakes Danny's hand

"Tell me Danny have you ever woken up in the middle of the dessert." Eli asks

"Not that I can remember." Danny says

"Come take a walk with us." James says

"Guys bring him back in one piece, remember he has a daughter too." Maria says

She leaves Danny with her brothers and goes inside to help her mother finish dinner.

Half hour later Maria is outside yelling for her brothers to come eat.

The four guys come around the corner covered in dirt and each one has a few bruises.

"What happen?" Maria asks

"Well we went and had a talk with Danny, but when we were walking this truck came out of no where and almost hit James, so we started laughing then he pushed me so I pushed him back into Jake and I think you can see were this is going. Don't worry were all fine though." Eli says

Maria just turns around and goes back inside shaking her head.

A week later Maria is preparing the guest rooms for Danny's mother and sister.

He had taken the girls to get them at the airport.

They would be going with Maria, her mom, Emily, Misty, and their friends Jamal and Carlos dress shopping the next day. While everyone was gone Maria was also suppose to go to her office to finish her resignation paper work, and hoping to work one more case with her team before she left.

Walking outside and jumping on her bike Maria rides to the office and finds that there are people running around everywhere.

"What's going on?" Maria demands

One of the interns comes up to her.

"It seems that one of the captives in the cells has gotten out and we can't find him."

"Who is it."?

"Jose Gomez we caught him about five hours ago and he got out about half ago. From what we can tell he is still in the building, the guards didn't see him leave and none of the alarms have been tripped."

"Did you check the air vents and why did you call Major Walker or myself sooner."

"Sorry, but the Major has the day off for her family and we were getting ready to call you when you walked in."

"I want this whole building on lock down, no one gets in or out with out my knowing. Make sure that if we have any more people in the cells that there is a guard in there to make sure Gomez doesn't try to break them out." After giving out further instructions Maria goes to her office and grabs her flashlight, an easy day at the office was all she wanted so she could hurry and get home. Nope. What she didn't expect to get hit in the back with something when she walked into her office. Imedently she gets back up and sees Gomez holding her bat, Maria lunges forward and grabs at the bat. While the two fight for it Maria kicks Gomez in the leg and her drops the bat. After she knocks the air out of him and cuffs him Maria calls for some one to come and put him back in the cells.

She finishes the paper work she needs to get done, but doesn't turn it in just yet. wanting a few more days with her team.

Deciding to head home Maria looks around her office and heads home telling them to call if they needed her.

Once home she collaps on the couch and falls asleep.

When Danny gets back with everyone they find her still asleep.

Danny gently wakes her up and helps her sit up.

"Ah careful, I was hit in the back today with a bat." Maria says as she sits up.

"What."

"It's a long story."

Maria stands up to welcome their guest

"Hi I'm Maria, its nice to finally meet you."

"Oh its nice to get to meet you to I'm Lisa, I'd hug you but with what you just said I don't want to hurt you." Danny's mother says

Maria smiles

"And you must be Alex, its good to get to meet you finally." Maria says

"You to Danny talked a lot about you on the way here."

"It was all good I hope." Alex nods

"Well I had hoped for a nice sit down dinner, but since I fell asleep, how about we go out to eat a my favorite place." Maria says

They go out eat and talk, getting to know each other better.

_So that's it for this chapter I know its long but I had to get a lot of little things out of the way. I'll work on writing the next chapter in my notebook this week and I should start typing it by Saturday night. I hope to have it posted by next Monday that's only if i survive till then. So I know Danny doesn't have a sister, but I gave him one because its my story and I can. ^_^_

_Happy 4__th__ of July to everyone in the USA I'm gonna watch the fireworks this year, my state has enough wildfires going one I don't need to be the cause of another one. Bye. _


	14. PUPPY!

_Hey everyone I know its been awhile since I've posted anything, I've had a bad case of writers block, but I bought a new notebook and have been writing so here is the new chapter I hope you all like it. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 CBS does. I do however own the other characters you don't know. Enjoy ^_^_

The next day Maria went looking for dresses with friends and family. Leaving Danny with the two girls.

Riding in the car with her mother, and soon to be mother-in-law was fun and embarrassing. It didn't help that Emily and Misty were in the car too.

When they arrive at the dress shop they looked around before someone helped them.

"Hello, I'm Alice, how may I help you." The sales lady asks

"Yes we are looking for a dress, but need it done quickly." Maria's mother says

"Ok and just who is the bride to be?" Alice asks

Everyone points to Maria.

After describing what kind of dress she is looking for Alice takes her to a changing room and brought her dresses to try on. After an hour of trying on dresses Maria decides on one. Making a few appointments for fittings and a promise that the dress will be done the week of the wedding

After they leave the dress shop they decide to go shopping for a bit.

After shopping for a few hours, Maria decided it was time to head home, to help Danny with the girls and pack some more.

They had decided that the only furniture that would go was the china cabinet that Maria's grandmother gave her and the table her grandfather had made her, plus a few more things that her mom would send once they found a house.

When Maria had got home she found it a mess with mud on the floor. What looked like to pairs of small feet and a larger pair of feet followed by what looked like four paw prints? Following the muddy prints to her room Maria finds Danny asleep with Kiana and Grace on each side of him and a black puppy at their feet.

The puppy gets up and starts wagging its tail, it jumps off the bed and begins licking her leg. Checking her watch she goes into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready. At half past 6 Danny and the girls come out of the room rubbing their eyes and smelling the food. Maria was sitting at the table talking with Lisa and Alex while petting the puppy. The three stop and pause when they see the puppy in Maria's lap.

"So when was I suppose to find out about this little guy?" Maria asks

"Umm, well Danny said we could." Kiana says

"Ya it was all Danno's idea." Grace agrees with Kiana.

Danny looks confused and like he had just been betrayed.

"He looked so cute babe, and he was the last one in the box." Danny tries to explain

"Have you named him yet?" Maria asks

They shake their heads.

"Good." Maria says, "Because I named him Captain Jack."

The three look confused for a moment then happy.

"So Captain Jack the pirate or Captain Jack the immortal Torchwood guy." Danny asks

"The immortal Torchwood guy." Maria says

"I figured as much." Danny said

Ever since they had been in New Mexico Maria has made Danny watch every Torchwood episode that has come on TV. So he knew her obsession with Torchwood, Doctor Who, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The girls come up to pet the dog.

After dinner was over and cleaned up the soon to be complete family started packing again.

Kiana's room was almost done along with most of the living room.

**TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER **

In the last two days Maria's house had been full to capacity with family. In just two days she would be getting married. They had shipped everything that they didn't need to Steve in Hawaii for him to store till they got there.

Poor Danny had met just about ever member of her family and all of her friends.

The dress had been picked up and was waiting at her mom's house. The week before when Emily, Misty, Alex, and Maria had been making wedding plans Emily announced that her and Justin had eloped the weekend before.

They were all happy that the couple had finally gotten married; they had been engaged for the past two years.

That night they were going to have a large family bbq then the next night was the rehearsal and the dinner for everyone. The Hawaii team had flown in at the beginning of the week and were staying with Maria and Danny, until the night before when Chin and Steve would take Danny to a hotel, while the girls had a girls night at Maria's.

_Hey everyone again sorry it took me so long to post. I will do my best to try and get the next chapter out soon and I'll be putting up a picture of what her dress will look like. Thanks for everyone who stuck with reading my story only a couple more chapters left then I may do more with this plot kinda mix in NCIS too and a few others. Have a good and sorry this chapter is so short. ^_^_


	15. Tears and Weddings

_**Hey everyone how is it going I know its been awhile since I've posted, I've had it written for a while I just haven't had the time to type it. Just a short note hope everyone is doing good. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 if I did I would be making time with the actors in Hawaii. Have a good weekend. ^_^ **_

The night had finally come and Maria was so happy. It was the night before her wedding and she was enjoying the night with her closest friends and even some new ones. Her mother and soon to be mother-in-law had taken there granddaughters for the night and left the younger women to party however they wanted. When they had finally calmed down and everyone was just relaxing watching TV and falling asleep. Maria walked outside and sat on her steps thinking. Things were finally falling into place for her; finally going in the direction she wanted.

A shadow moves at the corner of her eye.

"Why are sneaking around my house?" Maria calls out "There are 4 other special unit women in the house, so either show yourself or leave."

Finally the person comes out

"What the hell are you doing here, Mickey."

"I just wanted to say congrats on the wedding." Mickey says

Mickey St. James was the first man Maria had loved; he was also the last until she had met Danny.

"You disappear when I'm 9 months pregnant and in labor, and I find out that my best friend was murdered. You shouldn't be here." Maria says calmly

"I was scared ok. Hell Maria we were only 17, I had my whole life in front of me. What was I suppose to do give up on my hard work and dreams to raise a baby."

"Why not I did it, and look at where I am now. Do you know how many people I personally have put behind bars and have only missed one or two of Kiana's schools things."

"So I'm not dad of the year, but I would like to try, I've a steady job that give me vacations every year. That and I can work just about anywhere. I was just working with family in London last month when I heard you were getting married."

"So what you want to be in her life now that she has someone to love her and rely on. I'm sorry but that's not possible," Maria turns to go inside.

"I want to try,"

"Just leave and don't come back, its what your good at. Pretend nothing happened, oh and never come near my family again." Maria walks into the house and locks the door behind her.

The next morning Maria is woken up to two small children and a puppy jumping on her.

"Momma aunty Em says to get up, breakfast is ready." Kiana and Grace jump off the bed and Captain Jack follows them.

Maria stays in bed looking up at the roof smiling and hoping last night was just a dream. The fact that things were finally going right for her was a new thing.

The only thing she was worried about was that Mickey was gonna do something to ruin her day.

Five minutes later Maria climbs out of bed and goes into the kitchen.

"About time, I thought I was going to have to send a search team for you." Emily says.

"Haha, very funny. So what did you make for breakfast."

Emily hands her a plate with eggs, bacon, and potato's along with a cup of coffee.

After breakfast Maria and Emily go for a walk.

"So you gonna tell me who was here last night or do I have to pry it out of you?" Emily asks

"Mickey came to the house last night." Maria says

"What he want."

"He said that he's changed and he wants to be part of Kiana's life."

"What a jerk not showing interest in his kid in 8 years and just as your getting married and everything he wants part of her life, please tell me you told him to bug off." Emily says

"Oh I did trust me."

"Good, now lets get back and start getting you ready, your mom told me to distract you long enough for her to get to your house with everyone and things." The two friends walk back towards Maria's house.

After she showers and her hair is done Maria heads to the church that the wedding is being held at. Going into the room she is supposed to use to get ready, she puts on her dress and sits and waits. Her bridesmaids coming in and out talking to her letting her know how things are going. Half and hour later everyone is lining up.

The bridesmaids finished walking down the isle, the music started for Maria to walk down. Everyone rose from their seats and turned to look at her. Maria walks down with her mother who was giving her away. When they reached Danny, Jackie kisses Maria's cheek then Danny's and hands him Maria's hand. Danny and Maria recite their vows and say I Do. Finally the pastor says

"You may now kiss your bride."

Danny pulls Maria into him and kisses her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Willams"

"BANG!"

Maria's white dress is covered in red blood. And a scream is let out.

**Mwhahahah sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't help it, I hope to have the new chapter up before Halloween. Love you all. **


	16. Bride to the Rescue

**Hey everyone hope you liked that last chapter and the little cliffhanger. So just a short note No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 wish I did. Happy Halloween. **

Maria's white dress was covered in bloods and Danny falls into her arms.

Grace lets out a small scream, as she looks at her fallen father.

Maria falls to her knees as she uses her dress to help stop the blood from coming out of Danny's chest.

"I called 911 and your teams seemed to go after who ever shot Danny." Maria's mom says

"Thank you please get the girls out of here and make sure someone stays with them, I don't want anything to happen to them." Maria turns back to her new husband

"Hey babe, don't worry about me, I've been hurt worse." Danny slightly laughs.

"Its my job now to worry about you," Maria leans down and kisses him. "Don't worry we'll get who did this even if I have to chase them myself."

In the back of her mind she knew who had done this, and it was her love for Danny that was keeping her by his side instead of going with both teams to track down Mickey and capture him.

The ambulance finally came and they loaded Danny into the back and Maria rode with them. Thankfully Danny was still awake, but barely. When they got to the hospital they made Maria wait in the waiting room. The waiting was driving her crazy, mainly because she had no one with her, she had tears that wanted to fall but she was holding them tightly.

An hour later her mom comes in with both small girls at her side.

"Momma" both girls cry out.

"Oh my two girls its gonna be ok." Maria says holding her kids. Grace may only be her stepdaughter, but she was still hers.

Maria stands up and looks at her mother.

"Have they told you anything yet." she shakes her head.

"I brought you some clothes I didn't think you would want to stay in your dress for long, you've never been a dress person." Jackie hand Maria a bag full of clothes and Maria heads to the bathroom to change. Coming back in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she gets there just as the doctor does.

"Mrs. Williams," the doctor says looking for her.

"Yes"

"It seems the bullet missed anything vital, he did however lose quite a bit of blood, we've managed to get the bullet out and sew him up. He's being moved to a room as we speak. He should be awake in a few hours, we gave him a strong pain reliever during the operation."

"Thank you doctor." Maria says.

"Mom take the girls to see Danny and sit with him until I get back."

"What, where are you going?"

"To help my team." Maria takes off out of the hospital and calls for Emily to pick her up.

Few minutes later Emily pulls up to her and she jumps in the truck.

"How's he doing?" Emily ask

"He's stable and just came out of surgery, they said he'll still be out for a few hours, I want to find Mickey and either shoot him or lock him up before Danny wakes up."

"We'll get him don't worry there's not many places he can hide."

Emily and Maria drive back to the church and meet with the others.

Maria tells them that Danny is fine and will be waking in a few hours.

"Misty was telling us that it was you're ex that shot Danny" Steve says, "Why would he do that?"

"Mick showed up at my house last night wanting to be back in my life, I think he wants Kiana, but I told him no and made him leave. I want someone at the hospital with my mom and the girls, make sure no one can hurt them." Maria says

"There's not many places to hide in this town, unless he heads for the mountains and we have an alert out for him he's not gonna make it far, we hope." Emily says

"Lets break up into groups and search the area." Steve says "Kono go keep an eye on Maria's family at the hospital, make sure no one hurts them. Emily your team knows the area best we follow your lead." Steve says

"Ok, lets get Nessa and Alex to search all the usual places, and his house. Get Jack and Erin to cover the roads to the mountains and have a small team going through some of the obvious caves.

Maria your with me we'll track him from when he left your place last night. Steve you go with the team in the mountains and help them. Chin go with Misty and help her search his work and house."

Emily dismisses everyone and makes a few calls.

"Ok everything is set let's go." Emily says

They return to Maria's house and she tells Emily everything that had happened when Mickey was there.

"Think Maria is there anywhere he may have gone, a place that is special to the both of you maybe." Emily asks "Maybe he's hiding…"  
>"I know where he is." Maria shouts.<p>

Driving to a side road that leads towards the river and across a small bridge, Maria instructs Emily how to get to her special spot. A place only three people know about, one of them being Mickey.

As they get closer they see a truck parked close to the canyon.

They jump out of the truck guns ready and run to the entrance of the canyon.

"I know you're here Mickey," Maria shouts "It's the only place you could hide from everyone but me." A shadow moves across the desert.

"I did for your own good Maria, he doesn't deserve you or my daughter." Mickey shouts

"You lost the rights to call her yours when you left and haven't called in 8 years, nothing at all. Since Danny met her, he's treated her like a father should treat his daughter." Maria tells him

Emily is trying to get a good shot at him, while trying to call for back up telling Justin to give everyone the coordinates to the canyon.

"I'm here now doesn't that count for anything?"

"It did until you shot my husband." Maria says

"Come on Maria don't act like you really like him, its not like you've brought him here is it."

"I have on his first week here I brought him and we spent the day laying together." Maria says

Two shots are fired and two bodies fall, one dead one injured.

Emily rushed to Maria's side and presses her shirt to the shot in her leg.

"I'm fine go and find Mick he had to have fallen somewhere. Besides back up should be here soon and then they can take me to my husband." Maria says smiling

Half and hour later Maria is back at the hospital in a bed right next to her husband.

Danny wakes up and looks around seeing his new wife in the bed next to him.

Maria looks up from her book and looks at Danny.

"Hey babe I see you're finally awake." Maria says scooting over to kiss him.

"I've felt better, but don't tell me you got shot too." Danny says

"Well I would but I can't cuz I did." Maria says "Don't worry this was at a different time it was just as Emily was shooting Mickey."

"We make a hell of a couple you know that, both of us in the hospital on our wedding day shot."

"Yeah but I was shot in the leg and can leave in a couple of days, you my love have to stay a week." Maria says

A knock at the door startles them.

"Hey its ok just us." Jackie says. Kiana and Grace right behind her.

"Hey girls," Maria says they climb onto the beds

"Momma are you gonna be ok?"" Kiana asks

"Of course I am."

"Kiana turns to look at Danny

"How about you Danno are you gonna be ok too,"

"Of course I am sweetheart you're stuck with me now forever, you and your sister." Danny says

They all settle in in the beds and talk for a while until Jackie takes the girls home for the night.

Maria looks at Danny and smiles.

"So I must say this has been a very interesting day, but at least I can finally call you my wife." Danny tells Maria.

"I kinda like the sound of that." Maria leans over and kisses Danny, careful not to pull out and ivs or tubes Maria curls up with Danny and falls asleep next to her husband.

**So there you go they are finally married even if they were both shot and in the hospital. It's a long chapter its my Halloween present to everyone, and to kinda make up for taking forever on this story. There are only maybe 3 or 4 chapters left so its almost done then I may do more spin offs of it. Happy Halloween everyone, tell me what you thought. ^_^ Arrialee**


	17. A New Life is Started

**Hey everyone hope all has been good. It took a little bit to write this chapter, but here it is. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0. **

A week later Danny is being pushed out of the hospital by his wife and two daughters.

"So tell me again why I'm in a wheelchair when I'm perfectly able to walk." Danny asks

"Well for one it's a hospital custom to get wheeled out to the car, two I think its funny." Maria says

"Still I shouldn't be in the chair, you're the one who was shot in the leg and is still limping." Danny argued

"Yes but I was released three days ago, and had to be wheeled out and I'm feeling better it only hurts when stand to long." Maria says

Jackie pulls the car in front of them and Danny gets up and walks to the car.

"He was arguing about the chair wasn't he." Jackie asks

"Yeah he was."

"Don't feel bad she did it too and just about jumped out when she was able to get out of it. Just about fell half in the car and half on the sidewalk." Jackie says

"Jeez thanks mom rat me out to my husband, why don't you."

"Any time sweetie."

The ride to Jackie's house was a fun and talkative, Danny learned what Maria was like growing up. They were staying with her mom until they left for Hawaii since Maria's house had been sold and the family was ready to move in. It will only be a week till they leave for Hawaii. Danny and Maria wanted at least a few days to spend together alone without the hospital. So they were going to go away for a few days then come back and spend the rest of their time with Maria's family.

A WEEK LATER

Danny and Maria are standing around the airport with Kiana and Grace saying goodbye to her family.

"I'll miss you so much." Maria says hugging her mom

"I'll miss you more, please call and let your poor mother know your still alive."

"I will mom." Maria says

The small family boards the plane and when they are in the air Maria and Kiana wave goodbye to their old home and wave once they see the island of Hawaii.

When they have grabbed their luggage and have made their way outside they find a group of people waiting outside for them.

"ALOHA" Chin, Steve, Kono, Max, and Rachel call out.

"Wow such a great welcome." Maria says

"So which one of you is giving us a ride to my apartment" Danny asks

"That would be me Daniel." Steve says

They load the girls and all their stuff in Steve's truck.

After a while Danny notices that they aren't heading towards his apartment.

"What gives super seal I know I've been gone a month, but this isn't the way towards my apartment." Danny says

"Very good work Danny, yes this is not the way to your apartment, in fact this is the way to your house." Steve says

"Our house what are you talking about Steve?" Maria asks

"Well for all the work he's done on the island and all the work you've done in New Mexico, both Govenors would like to reward and accept this house as a thank you and as a wedding present." Steve says

They pull up to a house and everyone looks out the windows.

The house is white with a blue door, and a small flower garden in the front there is a gate for Captain Jack to run around in the front.

They get out of the truck and go to look around.

The house has five bedrooms and three bathrooms a living room and a kitchen with a dining area. Maria walks to the sliding back down and gasps. In the backyard there is a large tree with a hammock under it, chairs and a table on the porch that looked out to the beach.

Maria goes back inside to see Steve and Danny bringing in the bags.

"So we already put in all the furniture that you sent, and added a bit more as wedding gifts. Also the best part is if you need anything I'm actually right next door." Steve says.

"Great, did you hear that girls uncle Steve says you can go play with him whenever you want." Danny says with and smile.

"Yay" The two girls cry out.

After putting some things away and Steve telling them that they had gone to the store for them so there would be food, everyone went to bed early since they were tired from the long trip. The next day would be enrolling Kiana in school either public or the private school Grace goes to. Then they would go to Rachel's and Stan's place to pack up all of Graces things and bring them to the new house.

Three weeks later.

Being in Hawaii was great, Maria missed her family, but the one she had now was just as great if not better. Her mother had already made plans to come out for Christmas.

They had hired a nanny who would take care of the girls while Danny and Maria were on a case. Maria had decided to join the 5-0 team and worked hard.

**So that's the end of this chapter, there is gonna be one more chapter and then its done. I'm writing a one-shot with this story it's a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Its just a cute idea I had so by the time I post the last chapter I should have posted that story too. Have a great weekend everyone. ^_^ Arrialee. **


	18. Finally and two Babies

**Hey everyone how's it going? So this is it my final chapter, I'm so excited. So here it is I hope you all like it. No I don't own Hawaii Five-0, wish I did though.**

Three months later

Five-0 had been working on back cases and reports that some days they just couldn't finish. Everyone had been in there offices when Maria jumps up from her desk and runs to the bathroom. Kono runs after her and tries to find out what's wrong.

"Hey you ok in there?" Kono asks Maria through the stall door.

"Yeah I'm fine I think." Maria says weakly

She comes out of the stall and looks at Kono, "It must have been my lunch."

Kono looks at her and just smiles.

"Are you sure that's what it is,"

"No, I mean do you think it, I am late I thought it was just the stress of the job and moving here." Maria says quietly

"Well it could be, but if you are that wouldn't be to bad either right."

"Of course not, but how do you think Danny will feel. We just got married and what if doesn't want another child just yet or at all." Maria says panicky

"What are you talking about Danny would be thrilled, I've never met anyone who loved kids as much as Danny. Especially if they are his own." Kono says

"I'm gonna run out and for a bit, if the guys ask just tell them I went to something to settle my stomach." Maria says

An hour later Maria returns and goes right into Kono's office smiling and crying at the same time.

"You took the test," Kono says

Maria shakes her head.

The two girls start jumping up and down, and then Maria starts crying again.

When she finally stops, the two women look out the window and see the three guys looking in wondering what is going on.

"We should tell them all at once, this way I don't have to do it over and over again." Maria says

The two walk out of Kono's office into the main room with the rest of the team.

"So I have an announcement to make."

"I'm, I'm pregnant." Maria says

"Congratulations" Chin and Steve says

Maria looks at Danny

"Really is this for real?" Danny asks

Maria nods

Danny grabs Maria and pulls her into him and kisses her.

When they break apart Maria smiles.

"So your ok with this?" Maria asks pointing to her stomach.

"Of course I am" Danny says

Maria hugs Danny.

"You do know now that your pregnant you have to be taken off the field. It means lots of office work and research for you." Steve says.

Maria nods

NINE MONTH LATER

After 15 hours of labor Maria gave birth to a baby boy and they named him Scott Steven Williams. Maria and Danny were happy for their baby boy and Kiana and Grace were happy to have a little brother too.

TWO YEARS AND NINE MONTHS LATER

Alexandria Marie Williams was born two years after her brother, and was just as healthy as he was too.

After Alex was born Maria stopped working in the field and was just and office Five-0, but still helped on occasion. She still did the trainings that they were sent to though too. Like the one they were being sent to Washington DC for in a few months.

With their family growing bigger Maria and Danny were both very happy. Even if they had gotten married only after knowing each other for a month.

Maria still talked with her old team in New Mexico never forgetting her old home, her mother always sending a piece of the desert to her daughter.

Finally things were going great for the growing family it may have taken some time but it was worth it.

**OK That's it I'm all done its finally done I'm so happy. Now I may make a sequel with NCIS, but it won't be till the new year, maybe I'll start before then writing it in my notebook first. So tell me what you think, nice things please nothing to mean, I know I have some things to go back and fix and I have a friend helping me with that. Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks for sticking to my story. Have a great day. Arrialee ^_^ **


End file.
